


Dragon Ball FighterZ Deleted Scenes

by Pokejedservo



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 20:43:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17884889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokejedservo/pseuds/Pokejedservo
Summary: Hey there Ladies & Gents, where is my first attempt at doing some deleted scenes for the popular Arc System Works fighting game Dragon Ball FighterZ. (In which I originally thought of doing something like this last year but I just never got around to it.) These scenes are for the most part comedic (but Scene 3 does have some serious parts later). Anyways I just thought I start this little idea off with a few scenes and let me assure you now that I do have ideas for more.





	Dragon Ball FighterZ Deleted Scenes

Dragon Ball FighterZ Deleted Scenes  
  
(Scene 1)  
  
[Scene is set in a field where Nappa is approaching Goku, Gohan & Piccolo.]  
  
Nappa: I still don’t get it, Saiyans hanging out with some lowly Namekian.   
  
Goku: Lowly Namekian?  
  
Nappa: Yeah, we Saiyans are a proud warrior race. We don’t hang out with lesser races like you Namekians.  
  
Gohan: Hey there is nothing lowly about Piccolo.  
  
Piccolo: Indeed though since where you so concerned about races? After all you had no problem blasting down a fellow Saiyan when I saved Gohan by taking a blast from you, remember that?  
  
Goku: Is that true?  
  
Gohan: Yeah…  
  
Nappa: Eh don’t worry Kakkarot your kid probably would’ve been fine & just banged up a bit. That blast could’ve been a lot worse.  
  
Piccolo: How? Your blast killed me!  
  
Nappa: Yeah and you had plenty of time to get the kid and yourself out of the way. I didn’t think that blast would’ve been enough to kill you. In fact looking back it looked like you just simply wanted to die.  
  
Piccolo: Grr… Well that wasn’t the case, I assure you.  
  
Nappa: Besides Namekian I’ve been using my scouter and I can tell that Kakkarot and his boy’s power levels are way higher than yours so you guys aren’t exactly equals.  
  
Piccolo: Check my Power Level again; I’m sure its way higher than your “lowly” power level.  
  
Nappa: Not as much as you’d think Namekian, my power level has increased since I got revived. That and I haven’t been revived until recently unlike Kakkarot & Vegeta so yeah they have more of an advantage than me.  
  
Piccolo: Heh sounds like an excuse to me.  
  
Nappa: Okay Kakkarot why do you keep this Namekian around? After all I know your boy is soft since he is half human, but what about you Kakkarot? Why do you keep that Namekian around?  
  
Goku: Well Piccolo lives with my family, when we’re not out fighting bad guys my wife and I normally use Piccolo to help do our chores around the farm. But I also use Piccolo to take care of Gohan while I’m away. Also while my wife Chi-chi doesn’t like Piccolo very much but she does like the fact that Piccolo doesn’t eat anything and he only drinks a little bit of water. And since Piccolo is a Namekian that is living with us we don’t pay him any money either, isn’t that great?  
  
Nappa: So let me get this straight Kakkarot, when you & the Namekian are not getting into fights you normally use the Namekian for Labor in which you barely pay him in any way at all. Oh I get it now Kakkarot, the Namekian is your slave, well why didn’t you say so in the first place?  
  
Gohan & Piccolo: What?  
  
Goku: Ah yeah I suppose when you put it that way that does make sense. Yeah I suppose Piccolo is our slave then.  
  
Gohan (really nervous): Uh Father that is not exactly the best choice of words here.  
  
Piccolo (gritting his teeth): Yes Goku that is a very poor choice of words here.  
  
Goku: Really? Why so? Hey Gohan what’s a slave?  
  
Gohan: Father, slavery is when you have absolute control over someone, like what Frieza has tried to do to the universe at one point.  
  
Goku: Oh so slavery is bad.  
  
Piccolo: Yes Goku, slavery is bad.  
  
Goku: I see…  
  
Nappa: Eh don’t mind your boy there Kakkarot, younglings tend to want to be soft & “politically correct” all the time.  
  
Piccolo: Listen you; I am not Goku’s slave!  
  
Nappa (smug smirk): Oh I dunno Namekian, when you guys aren’t fighting they keep you around for labor and they don’t really pay you so it sure sounds like slavery to me.  
  
Piccolo: I’m a Namekian you bald Neanderthal, we Namekians live out in Nature and don’t require currency and live under simple means. I could live anywhere else on Earth, I just didn’t want to.  
  
Gohan: Yeah and while yeah Piccolo does serve my family, my parents don’t treat him like a slave… right?  
  
Goku: Hmm… well Piccolo I suppose we could say that you’re my family’s servant.  
  
Piccolo: Servant?!  
  
Goku: Oh is that the wrong word too? Hmm… okay Piccolo I get it, your Gohan’s pet… right?  
  
Nappa: AHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh that is a good one Kakkarot!  
  
Gohan: *sigh* Dad…  
  
Piccolo: You know what Goku on 2nd thought; yeah servant would be just fine as your term for me okay?  
  
Goku: Oh okay then, servant it is!  
  
Nappa: Oh I dunno Kakkarot I like the idea of calling the Namekian your boy’s pet better. Heh heh…  
  
Piccolo: So tell me Nappa what were you to Vegeta back then, his servant or his pet?  
  
Nappa: Uh Se…servant of course, besides my situation was a bit different.  
  
Piccolo: Not as much as you’d think Nappa, not as much as you’d think.  
  
(Scene 2)  
  
[We are now at Capsule Corp with Gohan & Piccolo as the former tries to explain something to his father Goku.]  
  
Gohan: You see over the years I’ve been studying Piccolo’s people the Namekians and I’ve been learning more about them. I’ve learned many things about the Namekians such as their regenerative abilities & how they don’t require food but can live off of water.  
  
Goku: Oh I already knew those parts Gohan, your mother has told me that while she is still not sure about having Piccolo live with us at least Piccolo doesn’t eat us out of house & home.  After all as long as we let Piccolo drink up our water supply every now & then he should be fine right Piccolo?  
  
Piccolo: Yes Goku…  
  
Gohan: Okay well then Father I have also found out that the Namekians are genderless.  
  
Goku: Gender what now?  
  
Gohan: Well you see father, many living beings such as ours normally have 2 genders. *ahem* Okay Father you know the difference between boys & girls right?  
  
Goku: Ah yeah Boys have Wee-wees while girls don’t.  
  
Gohan: Eh yes Father, boys have Wee-wees that is… one way how to put it. Anyways that does not apply to Namekians since their bodies are rather different from humanoid races such as Saiyans & Earthlings. So in other words Namekians are not boys or girls.  
  
Goku: Really? That is strange; I always thought that Piccolo was a guy.  
  
Gohan: Well okay Father I suppose that is fair, after all there are many aspects of Piccolo such as his voice, mannerisms and overall appearance definitely seem masculine to people like us. But technically & biologically speaking Namekians have no gender. Do you understand now father?  
  
Goku: Not really no.  
  
Gohan: *sigh* Okay Father what other questions do you have.  
  
Goku: Oh I don’t think I need to ask anything Son, I know of an easier way for me to figure this out.  
  
Gohan:  Really? What would that be?  
  
Goku: Watch, hey Piccolo.  
  
Piccolo: Yeah?  
  
[Then Goku goes right ahead and grab Piccolo by the crotch in which he is now feeling up Piccolo’s crotch shocking Gohan and having Piccolo fume in annoyance in the process.]  
  
Gohan: Fa…FATHER WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!  
  
Piccolo (eye twitching, gritting teeth): Yes Goku what are you doing?  
  
Goku: Well you see Gohan when I was little this was my way of telling the difference between boys and girls and if that person has a Wee-wee then they’re a boy like me. You see Gohan your dad can be smart too.  
  
Gohan: Yeah… can be…  
  
Piccolo: No comment… *beat* Uh… Goku what are you doing with your fingers?  
  
Goku: Oh I wanted to check if you have that line in your crotch like what Bulma & Chi-chi do. Hmm… Well Piccolo you don’t have a Wee-wee or that line. Wow Piccolo you have the smoothest crotch I’ve ever felt, this is so neat!  
  
Piccolo (bitter dry sarcasm): I’m so glad you’re enjoying yourself Goku.  
  
Goku: Hey Gohan want to feel up Piccolo’s crotch? It feels really nice and smooth.  
  
Gohan: Uh no thank you Father, in fact I think Piccolo would really prefer that you stop doing that, right Piccolo?  
  
Piccolo: Yes Gohan I would.   
  
Chi-chi (clapping her hands): Oh congratulations Piccolo, Goku has touched you more than he has touched me for nearly this past decade. I hope you feel really proud of yourself Piccolo, I truly do.  
  
Gohan: Mother!  
  
[Then as Piccolo’s eyes twitch some more they are now being approached by Whis.]  
  
Whis: Ah Goku there you are, I’ve been looking all over for you… Hmm? Oh my am I interrupting anything?  
  
Gohan: Well you see Whis I’ve tried explaining to my Father how Namekians are a genderless species. But unfortunately it escalated into this.  
  
Whis: I see…  
  
Goku: Yeah Whis, Piccolo’s crotch feels so smooth, it’s like there is nothing there at all. Hey Whis what about you and Beerus? You guys are guys right?  
  
Whis: Eh yes Goku, your rather touchy feely way of telling someone’s gender would not be necessary around Beerus and I, I assure you.  
  
Goku: Oh… okay then.  
  
Whis: Yes, well come along Goku, your due for having another training session with Vegeta.  
  
Chi-Chi: Hold it right there! Goku has been falling behind on his chores at the farm. I need him back home and work at harvesting our crops as soon as possible!  
  
Whis: Now Chi-Chi lets be reasonable here he can do his chores after his training.  
  
Chi-Chi: Oh I dunno Whis; I could always treat you & Beerus to a fine home-cooked meal while Goku does his chores. And when Goku finishes harvesting crops I can make an even bigger meal for you two.  
  
Whis: Oh well that does sound lovely, I mean you are absolutely right Chi-Chi that Goku should be more responsible in his duties. So who am I to get in the way of something like that?  
  
Chi-Chi: Splendid, now come along Goku.  
  
Goku: Ow okay Chi-chi but do you really need to grab my ear?  
  
Chi-chi: Yes now March!  
  
[As Goku, Chi-Chi & Whis leave the Scene.]  
  
Piccolo: Gohan I just have one question for you, can I come live with you, please?  
  
Gohan: Oh… well, I’m sure Videl and I could use someone to look after Pan more often, I hope you don’t mind.  
  
Piccolo: Oh trust me Gohan I would not mind watching over your daughter in general. But yes I would be happy to look after your daughter Pan, anything to get out of that cesspit of sexual angst that is your old home.  
  
Gohan: I see… Let me guess I’m the main reason why you’ve been putting up with my parents for so long?  
  
Piccolo: Yes  
  
Gohan: I’m so sorry about that Piccolo.  
  
Piccolo: It’s okay Gohan, you and Goten have given me a sense of purpose that my life is not just for fighting so I’m grateful for that Gohan, I really am.  
  
Gohan: Thank you Piccolo.  
  
Piccolo: You’re welcome Gohan.  
  
(Scene 3)  
  
[At the Lobby at the Capsule Corp Building we Bulma, some of the Z Fighters and Nappa are gathered around not entirely sure why they are there.]  
  
Gohan: Hey Bulma, Vegeta do you two have any idea why we are gathered here?  
  
Vegeta: Humph, that imbecile father of yours is the reason why we are gathered here.  
  
Bulma: Settle down Vegeta, anyways yes Gohan your father is why we are here today. Though while it’s not unusual for him to have us gather here when he wants to make an announcement, but what I’m wondering is what is Vegeta’s former Nanny Nappa here?  
  
Nappa: Nanny?! Who are you calling a Nanny here woman? I’m a proud Saiyan Soldier here.  
  
Vegeta: If by proud you mean long outdated then that would be true, anyways yes Nappa what are you doing here?  
  
Nappa: Well if you must know, Kakkarot invited me here.  
  
Vegeta: He did? What for?  
  
Nappa: Heh trust me I’m just as surprised as you are. Still he kept telling me that this announcement would’ve been worth my while so I got a little curious and took him up on his offer. Besides it was either this, or stay outside and watch the Ginyu Force play Rock Paper Scissors again.  
  
Vegeta: Well yes I suppose when you put it that way that does make sense.  
  
[Then Goku arrives in the scene.]  
  
Goku: Hey everyone.  
  
Yamcha: Hey Goku, so why did you call us out here today?  
  
Bulma: Yes Goku we are all gathered here so what is going on?  
  
Goku: Actually Bulma, there is one more person we need before I can make my announcement and she should be here any minute now.  
  
[Then Chi-chi arrives in the scene.]  
  
Chi-Chi: There you two are.  
  
Gohan: Mom? What are you doing here?  
  
Chi-Chi: Your brother Goten told me that your father wanted me to meet up with you and your father. So Goku what is going on here?  
  
Goku: Ah perfect timing Chi-Chi, alright everyone here is my announcement. You see I’ve just had an apostrophe recently.  
  
Nappa: A…Apostrophe?  
  
Gohan: Uh Father I think you meant Epiphany.  
  
Goku: Yeah that’s what I said an E-Tiffany.  
  
Gohan: An E…eh nevermind Father, please continue.  
  
Goku: Okay well anyways there is someone who is very close to me that I’ve been with and fighting with for many years. Someone who is really special to me but I didn’t realize how special until just recently. Still there is a certain someone here who has been very near & dear to me after all these years.  
  
Chi-Chi: “Been with and fighting with” huh? Goku, why do I have a feeling you’re not talking about me? Why did you call us out here Goku?  
  
Goku: Okay okay I guess I will make things simple. *ahem* Well Chi-Chi, the thing is I have a 2nd wife.   
  
[Then everybody else’s mouths gape in shock at this sudden development.]  
  
Gohan (thinking): Why Father, why?  
  
Chi-Chi (fuming & powering up): **GO-KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!**  
  
[Now everyone else is shocked &/or frightened at the sight of Chi-chi powering up in rage.]  
  
Nappa: What in the… the power level in Kakkarot’s woman has skyrocketed! What is going on here?!  
  
[Meanwhile, Krillin is arriving in the scene from a nearby hallway.]  
  
Krillin: Ah I can’t believe I’m late; hope Goku didn’t start the announcement without me. Hmm… what the…  
  
[Then Krillin notices Chi-Chi’s Ki Aura intensifying in rage, and then he immediately hides nearby the doorway into the lobby by clinching to a nearby wall.]  
  
Krillin (thinking): Nope! NopeNopeNopeNopeNopeNopeNOPE! Oh I gotta hide, where am I going to hide?!  
  
Chi-Chi (eyes twitching): So… Goku, who is your 2nd wife? Who is the whore you apparently been hiding behind my back all this time? Hmm?  
  
Goku: Hiding? Oh c’mon Chi-chi there is no need to jump to conclusions like that, trust me Chi-chi I haven’t been hiding him from you at all.  
  
Chi-Chi: Jump to Conclusions, really Goku, really? Who the HELL do you think you are to tell me to…. [then Chi-Chi suddenly powers down as she is confused] Wait a minute… him?  
  
Goku: Yep, you see Chi-Chi… [Goku suddenly has his arm around Vegeta’s Shoulder] Vegeta is my 2nd wife.  
  
[Then everyone is shocked again, especially Vegeta who is severely dumbfounded by this turn of events here.]  
  
Gohan: Uh… Dad? Part of me is really scared to ask this but… why do you think Vegeta is your 2nd wife?  
  
Goku: Well you see Gohan, Vegeta has been one of my best pals in battle for years now. Vegeta has always been one of my closest allies and we often love to train together. Especially when we were in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber for a few days in which we lived together for 3 years. So I figured that this means that Vegeta is my 2nd wife.  
  
[Then everyone but Goku, Vegeta, Chi-Chi & Gohan are having a good laugh at this.]  
  
Vegeta (thinking): Oh this is a nightmare, this is such a nightmare… Oh there is no Senzu Bean that can help me recover from this Migraine.  
  
Krillin (thinking): Wait a minute here; I’ve been one of Goku’s Best Pals since we were kids. So why is he calling Vegeta… AH! I should not be thinking about this! If I don’t think about this then hopefully Goku won’t think it either.  
  
Vegeta: **STOP LAUGHING!** You! Bulma! Will you tell that idiot Kakkarot that I’m not his wife since you’re my wife!  
  
Bulma (highly amused): Oh I dunno Vegeta, Goku does raise a few valid points here after all you do get really fixated on Goku. I mean we all know you’ve been obsessing with one day beating Goku in a fight which is why you train so much. So yeah Vegeta, I’m sure you would make a lovely wife to Goku.  
  
Vegeta: Grrr…  
  
Nappa: AHAHAHAHAHA! Oh you know what Vegeta? Suddenly I’m not angry about that whole thing of you destroying me just because I got beaten by Kakkarot once before anymore. What can I say; I think you’re being punished enough.  
  
Vegeta: You do realize I could just blow you up again right?  
  
Goku: Oh c’mon Vegeta there is no need to be like that. Though I just realized that you’ve been my wife while we were training for those 3 years at the Chamber and you haven’t been giving me treats, what kind of wife are you Vegeta?  
  
Vegeta: What do you think I am Kakkarot, your maid?  
  
Bulma: AHAHAHAHA! Ah yeah Vegeta what kind of wife are you huh? Ha ha!  
  
Vegeta: Gee I dunno Bulma you haven’t been giving me a lot of treats lately. Then again you seem to be far more likely to give treats to Whis & Beerus than me,   
  
Bulma: I have my reasons thank you very much. Besides maybe if you did more than just use my home’s training equipment then maybe I would give you more treats then.  
  
Goku: Oh wait a minute Vegeta, is this because I haven’t tried to get you pregnant yet? Oh I’m so sorry Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta: Kakkarot why are you looking at me like that?  
  
Bulma: Hahahahaha, oh Goku this is the gift that keeps on giving.  
  
Goku: Thanks Bulma… I think.  
  
Vegeta: Grrr…  
    
[Then Vegeta notices Chi-Chi nearby feeling absolutely depressed & humiliated about this little fiasco in which Vegeta even felt a little bad for her. But then Vegeta had a rather devious smile on his face as he suddenly had an idea.]  
  
Vegeta: There there Chi-Chi it’s alright I do understand what you’re feeling right now.  
  
Chi-Chi: You do?  
  
Vegeta: Oh yes we are both getting viciously humiliated by this nightmarish fiasco. But say Chi-Chi after seeing Bulma’s lack of maturity and Kakkarot’s lack of… well basic intelligence, has given me an epiphany. How about we switch spouses, at least for a little while so what do you say? After all I’m the Prince of Saiyans.  
  
Chi-Chi: Well I suppose that would be something to consider after all I’m the Princess of Fire Mountain.  
  
Vegeta: Yo…You’re a Princess? I… I had no idea; oh please do tell me more.  
  
Chi-Chi: Wow I… I never had anyone take an interest in my royal history before. Say Vegeta how about we get out of here so we can have a nice chat?  
  
Vegeta: Why that sounds like a fine idea Chi-Chi, let’s go.  
  
[Then Vegeta & Chi-Chi leave the scene Bulma is shocked about this as her left eye is twitching.]  
  
Bulma: Oh ha ha Vegeta, very funny. C’mon Vegeta the joke is over you can get back here now… he was joking… right?  
  
Goku: I don’t think he was joking Bulma.  
  
Bulma: Goku, my… husband has just left the room with your wife. Aren’t you the least bit concerned about that?  
  
Goku: Not really, I think it’s nice that my wives are getting along so well.  
  
Bulma: Oh right…  
  
Goku: Though come to think of it Vegeta and Chi-Chi do have a lot in common. They both used to be royalty, they both sound really angry at me a lot but they do care about me a lot. Vegeta and I have been close ever since I defeated him when he tried to invade Earth and Chi-Chi wanted to marry me after I defeated her at the World Martial Arts Tournament.  So yeah come to think of it I guess Vegeta is kind of like the guy version of Chi-Chi.  
  
Bulma: That… actually kind of makes sense. This is slightly concerning… Say Goku why not you go outside and tell the bad guys that Vegeta is your 2nd wife, I’m sure Frieza & Cell would love to hear about that.  
  
Goku: Good idea! Thanks Bulma, I’ll go do that right now.  
  
Bulma: Anytime Goku, anytime.  
  
Nappa (thinking): So Vegeta has yet to beat Kakkarot so he is going to try to steal Kakkarot’s mate. Heh heh you know Vegeta maybe there is some hope for you after all.  
  
[Meanwhile at a different hallway at Capsule Corp Vegeta and Chi-Chi were having a good time having a friendly chat.]  
  
Chi-Chi: Ah yes ever since I was a little girl I’ve been training to be the Warrior Princess of Fire Mountain in which when I was a little girl I was able to take down a Dinosaur in seconds.  
  
Vegeta: That does sound very intriguing, I never knew you had this side to you Chi-Chi this is so fascinating.  
  
Chi-Chi: Why thank you Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta: You’re quite welcome Chi-Chi; though there is something I’ve always been a bit confused about regarding you. Namely how over the years you wanted Gohan to study so much, why is that?  
  
Chi-Chi: Well yes Gohan’s studies are really important to me; after all I’m the reason why he became the Scholar that he is today.  
  
Vegeta: Yes but your son comes from the Saiyan Race, A Proud Warrior Race. And you seem to have had a Warrior past yourself. So why deny your son his proud Warrior Heritage?  
  
Chi-Chi: Well I never said I wanted to deny Gohan anything. However I… I wanted to make sure he didn’t be a little too much like his father.  
  
[Then Vegeta suddenly pictures Gohan having the exact same personality and intelligence as his father. In which it seems like Vegeta is now with 2 Gokus in which Vegeta is increasingly horrified about this concept. Then Vegeta immediately gives a surprised Chi-Chi a hug.]  
  
Vegeta: My sincerest apologies you poor woman you, oh how can I ever repay you?!  
  
Chi-Chi (blushing): Oh well I… I’m not sure how to answer that question.   
  
Vegeta (slight blush): Oh… right… [Vegeta lets go] my apologies… *ahem* Well yes I suppose that is true that discipline is very important. After all, that imbecile Kakkarot could definitely use a lot more discipline.  
  
Chi-Chi: Oh tell me about it, you know I was a Martial Artist before I got married to Goku and tried to settle down with him. At least I’m willing to settle down, Goku keeps running off to fight all the time and he usually refuses to ever settle down and be a proper Family man.  
  
Vegeta: I see, that is sad to hear… Say Chi-Chi why don’t you try to be a Martial Artist again?  
  
Chi-Chi: Become a Martial Artist again? I dunno I mean I’m a housewife; I take care of my family now.  
  
Vegeta: Yes Chi-Chi but that fool Kakkarot refuses to settle down with you, so why should you settle down if he refuses to do the same so much?  
  
Chi-Chi: You do raise an interesting point… but I still do have some housewife duties left since I’m still taking care of Goten.  
  
Vegeta: Well okay perhaps you can’t do it full time but that doesn’t mean you couldn’t do it at all. After all #18 is still a fighter even though she married Krillin and have a kid together.  
  
Chi-Chi: That is true… however I haven’t fought in a while, I maybe a bit too out of practice.  
  
Vegeta: Oh that doesn’t have to be a problem why you could spend a day at the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and it can really help you become more of a powerful warrior in no time. Oh sure you’re not up to my level but when you were getting really angry at that idiot Kakkarot your power level did spike up quite a bit. Ah yes Chi-Chi that alone is proof that you still have some potential as a Martial Artist left.  
  
Chi-Chi: You really think so? Well thank you Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta: You’re welcome, oh yes and if you get really good at being a Martial Artist again you could always enlist at the next World Martial Arts Tournament and win some Prize Money there.  
  
Chi-Chi: Good idea! Why didn’t I ever think of that? Oh Vegeta you know you are clearly more pleasant than what Bulma gives you credit for.  
  
Vegeta: Oh really?  
  
Chi-Chi: Yeah she would often tell me that you don’t really do anything around the house other than use her home’s training equipment. She would also tell me how she wishes you would be more of a husband to her as well.  
  
Vegeta: She said that to you… oh of all the… you know it’s funny that she wants me to be a better husband when she often doesn’t treat me like one. I do nothing around the house other than train? Of course I would, after all she is Ms. Head of the Capsule Corp the richest woman in the world. So yeah I do nothing but train around the house, it’s the only thing I really can do since I’ve been told that I don’t need a job since Bulma is so rich and all.  
  
Chi-Chi: That is true come to think of it… but Vegeta what do you mean that Bulma doesn’t really treat you like a husband?  
  
Vegeta: I mean Bulma is one of the most famous persons in this whole planet but a lot of normal people have no idea that I even exist. I’m the Prince of All Saiyans and she keeps telling me that I can’t go around telling people that. Why so you ask? Well, Bulma keeps telling me that we have to pretend in public that boorish imbecile Mr. Satan is the most powerful fighter on Earth even though we both know that’s a horrible lie. As far as most people know I’m the guy who is probably the father of Bulma’s son Trunks and even some people think that it’s just a rumor. The only time Bulma lets me be with her in public is during her Investor Meetings, she shows me off but I can’t tell anyone who I actually am. I’m the Prince of Saiyans and I’m being treated like some Trophy Husband, can you believe that?  
  
Chi-Chi: Oh my I have no idea you felt so underappreciated Vegeta… though I just realized something, Vegeta for years you’ve been training so hard to one day beat Goku in battle. Tell me why are you so fixated on being stronger than Goku so much? Is this because he has beaten you in battle before? What would you do if you’ve ever beaten Goku?  
  
Vegeta: You think my fixation in surpassing Kakkarot is just because he has bested me in battle before? Alright I admit for a time that may’ve been the case before. But this is more than you see I’m the Prince of Saiyans while Kakkarot is some lowly soldier, yet he keeps surpassing me, me the Prince of Saiyans! Not only has Kakkarot kept getting stronger than me but he has accomplished so much. Kakkarot has saved this world multiple times and was the one who slayed Frieza, the monster who nearly wiped my people out. How am I supposed to be the True Prince of Saiyans when I keep getting outclassed by that low-level fool Kakkarot?! *sigh* As for what would I do if I ever finally surpassed Kakkarot I… I’m not sure what I would do. Maybe if I do, I would one day earn the right to call myself the true King of the Saiyans, maybe one day I will earn that title so I can one day honor my old home world’s legacy.  
  
Chi-Chi: Oh you poor guy, you wanted to know why I wanted Gohan to study so much? For years I’ve been told that I can be a bit too overzealous in getting Gohan to study and looking back maybe I was. But it was my little way of trying to make sure Gohan stayed home and be safe. Ever since Gohan was a little boy he was taken by someone like Goku’s Brother Raditz and then Piccolo and I was terrified as I worried about what happened to him and by the time he finally got back home he wanted to go with Krillin & Bulma over to Namek. I’ve been told that I should stop getting so upset that Goku & Gohan go out and fight so much but do you have any idea how much of Gohan’s childhood I’ve spent staying home and worrying sick about where he and his father are? I’m the one who keeps the household in line but I get very little say on what actually goes on there.   
  
You know for a time before Goku & Gohan went off to face that Cell monster Goku was actually spending time with his family more & more and it almost seemed like he was actually going to focus more on his family than fighting. But then after when Cell was destroyed Goku went out of his way to make sure he stayed in the other world. Goku **wanted** to stay dead and did so for 7 years. Oh sure I did get to be with my sons again but Goku practically **abandoned** us especially ever since shortly after this happened I got pregnant with Goten. I mean Goten never actually saw his father until that World Martial Arts Tournament we went to not too long ago for crying out loud! For the past 7 years I was able to raise our sons but I’ve spent many a night alone in poverty, then again even before this whole incident with Cell I’ve spent many a night alone. Do you have any idea how… how lonely that feels? Oh Vegeta for years I’ve wanted Goku to settle down for our family and both Goku and Gohan have spent so much time away leaving me alone. Looking back I wonder maybe I really was foolish to ever expect someone like Goku to ever settle down there have been times where I just can’t help but wonder what am I doing with my life. Is… is that so wrong?  
  
Vegeta: *sigh* Chi-Chi, please don’t blame yourself for this that fool Kakkarot clearly does not deserve someone like you.   
  
Chi-Chi: *sniff* Really?  
  
Vegeta: Yes but please do listen to me, you deserve a lot better than this. For far too long you’ve felt alone and neglected by that thoughtless imbecile Kakkarot, well no more! Chi-Chi you could be living a much better life for you & your family than what that idiot Kakkarot would do and he practically treats you like his maid where by all rights you are Queen of the Castle. And if that moron Kakkarot can’t treat you like an equal instead of his maid well then that would be his problem now would it?  
  
Chi-Chi: You know what? Your right Vegeta I do deserve a lot better than this, I can be doing so much more than just be Goku’s housewife at some poor little forest home that I had to turn into a farm just to make ends meet. I really can be doing so much more with my life and maybe it’s time that I should.  
  
Vegeta: That is good to hear Chi-Chi, you know we both have had Royal Titles once but ever since Kakkarot came into our lives more & more we’ve both started to stray away from our Royal pasts and started to lose sense of purpose.  But you know what maybe it’s time that we start to remember our Royal roots and do something about them.  
  
Chi-Chi: That does sound like a good idea Vegeta, though say want to show you some of my old moves in my old armor? I think I still have my old armor around.  
  
Vegeta: Why yes I would like to see that Chi-Chi.  
  
Chi-Chi: Wonderful, I’ll be right back.  
  
[Meanwhile a little later on that day Yamcha is approaching Bulma as she is busy looking over the surveillance cameras in the Capsule Corp building.]  
  
Yamcha: Hey Bulma, what you doing?  
  
Bulma: What does it look like? Vegeta has been with Chi-Chi for a while now and I want to make sure I know what he is doing with her.  
  
Yamcha: Oh c’mon Bulma, don’t you think your being a bit paranoid? I mean when we last saw them they were just having a little chat.  
  
Bulma: Yes well you and I both know very well what can happen after a “nice little chat”. And for Vegeta’s sake he better still be here! *brief pause* AHA!  
  
[Then Bulma finds a TV Screen where he sees Chi-Chi & Vegeta in a room together. In which Chi-Chi just took her dress off to show off her old Bikini armor.]  
  
Chi-Chi: So do you like what you see?  
  
Vegeta: Why yes, yes I do.  
  
[Then Bulma’s mouth gapes in shock as even Yamcha is a bit surprised.]  
  
Yamcha: Wow… well that escalated quickly…  
  
Bulma: Grrr… **WHAT THE HELL?!** Grrrrrrr!  
  
[Then Bulma suddenly has a devious smile on her face as she grabs Yamcha by his right shoulder.]  
  
Bulma: Alright Yamcha, you, me at my bedroom, now.  
  
Yamcha: Re… really?  
  
Bulma: Yep, you and I are going to do it for old time’s sake and we’re going to do it a lot.   
  
Yamcha: Okay then! Yay me…  
  
[Then as Bulma drags Yamcha away to her room, we see the footage of Chi-Chi & Vegeta in the room.]  
  
Chi-Chi: You know Vegeta, I’ve had this old armor since I was a little girl so I admit I’m a little surprised that this still fits me so well.  
  
Vegeta (under his breath): Indeed it does.  
  
Chi-Chi: Though I think this room might be a little too small for me to do my moves in, would it be alright if I do my little exhibition for you outside?  
  
Vegeta: Sure Chi-Chi that would be just fine.  
  
Chi-Chi: Okay then let’s go Vegeta.  
  
[END]


End file.
